Tea's Secret
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Rated for languge in future chapters. Tea doesn't seem to keep a secret, does she? Tea goes off to study dance and in comes her secret.
1. Tea's Secret1

/Tea's thought/

\Courtney's thoughts\

'person on the other end of the phone'

(annoying interruptions)

************Chapter 1*************

Tea got up all excited. Her unknown twin sister would be coming to Domino so she [Tea] could go and study dance. It was a secret in the family.

/Courtney better not tell anyone…/.

MEANWHILE

Courtney just got off a plane and looked at her watch.

\Crap, half an hour to get to the apartment and get Tea's books and get to her school!\

Unknown to the Gardener family, Courtney hated having "Tea's" life which they shared. She was walking to Tea's apartment when she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey Tea," She saw a small tri-coloured hair boy. From about two months ago, she remembered him as Yugi.

"Hey Yugi. I forgot some \THINK, DAMN IT, THINK!!\ homework. I need to go get it. I'll meet you infront of the school in about 10 minitues, okay?" Yugi looked up curiously.

"Tea, we didn't have any homework…" \Oh well, there goes that excuse\

"Oh that's right, silly me." Courtney now was in serious troble. Luckily for her the Phone rang.

"Excuse me Yugi, Hello Tea Gardener speaking"

'Hi Courtney! Where are you?'

"Oh hi Mum, did I leave something behind?"

'Courtney? Are you alright?'

"Okay I'll go home and get that." Courtney hung up.

"Sorry Yugi, I have to get my note pad. See ya at school." Courtney walked away and into an allyway and called Tea back.

'Hello, Tea speaking'

"Hi Tea, It's me Courtney, sorry about before. I was kind of standing near Yugi, so I couldn't say hi Tea.."

'Oh…That explains a lot. So where are you now?'

"Infront of the apartment. See ya soon." With that she hung up. When she was in the elevator, she looked up at the ceiling.

\What a crap morning. I almost had to go to school with out a timetable, books or pencils and pens.\

Ping, she had reached the level with her house on it. She never called it home as she disliked having to share a life with Tea. Leting herself in, she surprised her mother.

"Courtney dear. Where have you been? I've been worrying about you!" Courtney snorted

\In other words she has been waiting for me to get here so Tea can go off and study dance.\

Tea walked in. For Courtney, it was like staring at an annoying version of herself. Yeah they looked alike, but their personalities were different. For one, Courtney had great dueling skills and a musical voice but was terrible at dancing while Tea was good at dancing, but bad at singing and dueling.

"Here's all the work books and timetable. Well I got to go," and with that said Tea left.

"Mum, I'm going to leave now." Courtney didn't wait for a reply before leaving. Looking at her watch she broke into a run, so she wouldn't be late.

AT SCHOOL

Courtney ran into the room before the bell went, with Tristan and Joey behind her.

"Not early today, Tea?" panted Joey. Courtney just looked at him.

"Not today Joey, but I would have been if I didn't forget something." She panted back then took her seat. Joey was still panting in the doorway when the teacher came in.

"MR. WHEELER, LATE AGAIN?" Joey gulped.

"Sorry, miss, I.."

"NO EXCUSES! DETENTION!"

\so this is why Tea would come in early…\

Yugi had a far away look in his eyes, and was not paying attention. Courtney on the other hand was taking notes with her neat fast writing, and copied down every word the teacher said. At the end of the class, Joey was complaining

"She could'a put it on the bored but nooo she had to make people write what she said." Courtney just photocopied her notes and shuved it into Joey's hands.

"There's her COMPLETE lecture, every word she said is written on that." Joey just looked at her in amazement.

"How did ya do this?" Cortney rolled her eyes.

"People usually write things, which is what I did. I'm a fast writer." She moved on to her next class, Indonesian.

"Hello? Earth to Yugi? We have Indonesian." Yugi still didn't respond. Courtney resisted the urge to hit him, but poked him instead. That woke Yugi up.

"Oh sorry about that. What's our next class?"

"Indonesian." Courtney started to walk off, with Yugi behind her. Some how, they got lost and were 15 minitues late for classs.

\I can't believe I got lost….\

When they entered the Indonesian classroom, The teacher, Mr. Forester(yeah, I took the name from an author. He wrote the Hornblower books) looked up.

"It's nice of you to join us today. Detention, both of you." Courtney just went and sat down.

\Just like old times…\

Yugi sat infront of her. Mr. Forester usually said one or two sentences in Indonesian, then asked some one in the class to translate them. Unfortunately, he chose Courtney.

"Bagaimana recanamu untuk nati malam? Tea, translate." Courtney looked dumbfounded.

"…I can't rember what it means, sir." A guy with long black hair and green eyes lifted his hand and answered:.

"It means 'What are you planning tonight(It actual does!)?" Courtney blushed.

\This teacher is stupid! This class is stupid! The only word I rember learning is goblok (it means idiot) and kamu (means you informuly)\

Mr. Forester nodded head in approval.

"Tea, why can you not be more like Duke over there. At least your not talking, that's an improvement." Courtney rolled her eyes. This teacher was getting on her nerves. Lucky for her the bell rang. Yugi walked up to Courtney.

"Tea, are you all right? You've been acting differently." Courtney looked straigh into Yugi's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

\I'm living someone else's life. Things couldn't get much worse.\

Yugi didn't seem to believe her.

"If you say so Tea…" Courtney looked at her timetable to see that dance was next and paled visably.

\I'M SOPOSE TO DO CHOIR, NOT DANCE!\

Courtney decided just to go to choir.

AT HOME (because I can't be bothered to write all the school subjects)

Courtney through her bag against the wall.

"Courtney, is that you?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"No, Tea has decided to through her bag against the wall." Courtney replied, sarcasm in her voice. Her mum came to see her.

"You shouldn't be so rude, you know. Why can't you be more like Tea?" Courtney looked at her mother.

" Why do you compare me to Tea? So we look the same, it doesn't mean I want to be like her, do what she does! Why can't I have my own life?" Her mother's eyes darkened and she snarled.

"You should be happy you even see light, girl. You could die for all I care, but that means Tea wouldn't be able to go and study dance. You don't fit into this family." After that, Courtney was slapped.

"Some mum you are." She mumbled under her breath, with a bruise apearing where she was slapped. She stormed up into her room, but it was better known as the spare bedroom. A while later, she came out in black jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"I'm going out." Courtney yelled while halfway out the door. She decided to go to the only person who knew her as she was, a tall brunet.

**********************End of Chapter 1***************************

Please Read and Review!


	2. Tea's Secret2

\Courtney's thoughts 'person on the other end of the phone' (annoying interruptions)

**********************Chapter 2***************************

Courtney walked up to the mansion and was about to press the button to alert people that she was there when a limousine pulled aside.

"Hello Courtney." Courtney turned and smiled at, none other then, Seto Kaiba.

"Evening. How's life?" Seto motioned for her to get in to the limousine, which she accepted.

"Hard, boring. Yours?" Courtney shrugged.

"Same as last time. Pathetic, annoying, waste of time, should I continue?" Seto smirked.

"Both of our lives are bad then?" Courtney smirked. 

"You tell me." Seto leaned back and shut his eyes.

"You hate your life, I hate mine so both our lives are crap." Courtney shook her head.

"My life would be okay, if I didn't have to be like Tea. She's..."

"A annoying cheer leader who can't stand up for herself and says to many friendship speeches." Seto finished. Courtney sighed.

"Took the words from my mouth. I wish I could just be myself. I feel so… dorky being her." Seto laughed something only her and Mokuba would hear.

"Of course you would, she is a dork." Courtney looked down.

"Wish my parents would realize that…" Seto opened his eyes and noticed a small bruise on her cheek. He sighed.

"Why not tell some one apart from me? Someone that thinks Tea hasn't been keeping secrets from them?" Courtney looked up, straight in to Seto's ice blue eyes.

"Are you suggesting I tell your rival?" she asked cockily. Seto growled, which she had learned meant yes. Courtney sniggered but then her face turned into one of sadness. 

"It's smart, but if I did that, my family would kill me, at least my mother would. And I would prefer not to be killed by her." Seto smiled and started walking to the door of his mansion. 

"Come in for some Tea, and I see your point. Who would want to be killed by a bitch?" Courtney giggled.

"One that is mad, like your father, would most likely die in the hands of a bitch." She said while walking into the house. Seto walked after her.

"So, I'm superior to my step-father?" Courtney laughed.

"No, you're worse!" she said, then running away from Kaiba. Kaiba did his world famous growl.

"Why you..." and ran after her, knowing she probably hid some where. His accusation was correct, she had hid in his room. 

"Now for the revenge…" Seto said with a smirk on his face. Courtney was pinned down.

"If you can beat me, than have it!" She said while escaping from her pinned down position. This continued for hours until Courtney saw a clock. Seeing the time was 8:50 and knowing that it would take her half an hour to get to her place, she ran towards the exit. 

"Crap! I got to go Seto. Seya tomorrow at 7:30" She yelled while running for the door. Now she had a punishment at home waiting for her. \Lousy parents

****

AT HER APPARMENT

Courtney opened the door to find both parents staring down at her.

"Where have you been?" Her father talked softly but strictly.

"I've been out. You can't keep me inside here if I'm supposed to be Tea. You let here go out in the evenings, so I should to!" Her mother had a snarl on her face. 

"_You _aren't Tea!" Courtney had no emotions showing on her face.

"I'm acting, I have to do it. You can't really boss me around right now, I have the power to let everyone know that Tea has a twin sister." Her father shook his head.

"We have power to, like abandoning you. You only have one use in this family" his lecture continued for some time until Courtney interrupted.

"Then I should go tell some one, if it means getting away from you. Maybe I should tell Yugi…" Her mother slapped her again.

"_You _are an idiotic girl with no idea how bad you are! We try to help you but you reject us! How about we lock you in your room for the rest of tonight?" Courtney looked away.

"Do what you want. But before you blame me for being bad, why don't you see who has to share a life with a bitch!" Courtney walked calmly to Tea's room. She preferred being in its dark area, then with her parents, so she found it a blessing for a punishment. \I am different from the rest of my family. I have more power.\ She went over to her secret spot, where her cards were hidden. She got her cards out and started arranging them, making a new deck, like many other times. 

****

THE NEXT MORNING

Courtney woke up early. Even though she didn't have a clock, she could tell it was early, it was dawn. \May as well get up now, the birds will be singing soon.\ No sooner then she thought that, the birds started singing loudly(that is so annoying, it has happened to me heaps of times). Get up she got into the uniform. 

"Why do all schools have disgusting uniforms?" She thought out loud. Going to have breakfast, she saw her father. 

"Hello dear." Courtney nodded her head, to show she had heard. The father punched her in the stomach, which she recoiled from. She was very use to all of this, but acted as if it hurt. Luckily she healed quickly, she didn't even have the bruise that her mother inflected yesterday. 

"That was for last night." Courtney looked up.

"Damn you" she muttered under her breath. Getting up she continued to get ready, only to run into her mother. Her mother snarled at her. Courtney got some toast and left, before she could get hit or slapped by her parents. \I'll get back at them\ she thought, anger pulsing through her like blood. 

****

AT SCHOOL

Courtney walked into her computing classroom. Seto Kaiba was busy typing documents for his company. 

"Hi Seto, are you always up this early?" To Courtney 7:30 was early (just like me, cause that means you have to get up at 6:30 or earlier to get ready).

"This isn't early, for most people it isn't." Courtney did her growl.

"It is early, when all the days before now you've not been getting up till past 8:30!" Seto laughed.

"You need to learn to mange your time better." Courtney gave Seto the evil eye.

"It's kind of hard to do that with out a clock!" Seto nodded in understanding. She just sat down, when Yugi came into the room. \If he had come in a few seconds earlier, I would have been busted…\ 

"Hey Tea." Courtney looked up to see Yugi. 

"Hi Yugi, How are you?" Yugi put his stuff on the left side of the computer next to her. 

"I could be better." Seto voiced exactly what had been on Courtney's mind.

"Beaten at something, I guess." Yugi looked at Kaiba, and changed. He was a bit taller, his eyes were sharper and he had more golden bangs in his hair(These are the basic differences. During the duel against Pegasus, Yami had a different top on!). Courtney just looked at him. \This isn't Yugi… but if it's not him then who is it?\ Courtney did something she thought she would never do.

"Break it up you two, why won't you just get along?" Seto turned to her in shock, and Courtney looked down at herself, also in shock. \Why did I do that? I hope I'm not turning into Tea…\ Courtney quickly left the room, leaving the confused Seto behind her. Yugi followed her desperate to find out what was wrong with her. Courtney had walked to the roof of the school and looked out on the city.

"Why did I do that? Am I becoming like Tea?" she thought out loud, having no idea that someone was also on the roof.

"So who are you, if you're not Tea?" Courtney jumped at the sound of another voice. She turned to see… 

**********************Chapter 2 Complete***************************

cl: I felt evil… 

ckil: and I'm suppose to be the yami… 

cl: hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: If she owned YuGiOh then she would have put Amun(Egyptian King of the Gods) and Mehet-Weret(Egyptian Goddess of the sky) in it somewhere.

cl: I almost forgot, the reason Courtney is called Courtney is because it was the closest thing to coffee I could find ^-^. 


	3. Tea's Secret3

\Courtney's Thoughts\

"Speaking,ect"

'phone talk(includes SMS)'

{emails, letters, instant messages, ect}

/Tea's thought's (if there are any)/

***************Chapter 3****************

Courtney turned around to see a black haired boy with green eyes.

"You must be Duke, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." Courtney said, hoping to get on his nerves. Duke, however, remained calm.

"Yes, now may I have your name?" Courtney looked out upon the city.

"Tea, Tea Gardner. You should know that." Courtney looked to see if she was annoying Duke yet. She smiled when she saw she was.

"Then which Tea were you relating yourself to?" Duke asked, a tiny bit of anger in his voice. Courtney looked down.

"Tea, she's my … dead Aunty, I'm named after her." Courtney looked to see whether Duke bought her lie.

\If he doesn't, I'll find a way to shut him up…\ Duke shook his head.

"You are one strange girl, Tea." Duke walked away. When he was out of ear shot Courtney sighed. Looking at her watch she went back to computing, so she wouldn't be late.

COMPUTING

Courtney got in to the classroom just before the teacher. Looking around, she noticed that Joey and Tristen weren't there.

\Looks like detention for them, again\ The door opened and in came Joey and Tristen. Mrs. Lindsay (yep, another author) sighed.

"Late again, boys. Take your seats. Oh and you have double detention." Joey stayed standing, and handed a note to the teacher. Tristen took his seat by Courtney. Courtney wrote a instant message to Tristen while the teacher read the note.

{What's wrong with Joey?} Tristen looked up before repling.

{He needs to help his parents} Courtney saw through the lie.

{Yeah right, his parents would send him to school anyway! Is it to do with Serenity?} Tristen got the message but didn't reply. Mrs. Lindsay nodded at Joey, and he left. Courtney knew she wouldn't get an answer from Tristen.

"Okay class get into pairs and I'll give you a project to do." Yugi looked at Courtney.

"Want to be partners?" Courtney shrugged.

"Why not, What kind of project do you think we'll get?" Yugi looked down.

"Knowing her, the hardest subject…" Mrs. Lindsay put a sheet in front of them, without saying a thing.

"Reaserch 1 of the following egyptian pharaohs and give how long he lived, what he contributed to the Egyptian race. Pharaoh Aha, Pharaoh Narmer or Pharaoh Seti the first. Well…this should be intresting…" Yugi looked at the piece of paper to see if Courtney was telling the truth.

"This will be good. Pharaoh Aha ruled during 3100 BC (it's true.) and was second pharaoh of Egypt, according to books anyway." Yugi explained. Courtney blinked, astonished that Yugi knew that. Then something came to her.

"Isn't Aha also known as Mens and Menes? If he is, then he was the pharaoh that ruled over both upper and lower Egypt!" Courtney exclaimed, putting her hands together (A/N:I think it would be something Tea would do, so she has to act it).

"Shall we start then?" Yugi seem very egar to finish it.

"Let do it"

\Not very Tea like but, who cares!\

Opening Creative Writer, Courtney started typing. At the end of the lesson, Yugi and Courtney only had one quarter left of their project to do.

"That went by fast. I'll finish it, if that's alright with you, Tea." Courtney nodded.

"Hey guys." Tristen seemed rather peeved.

"What happened?" Courtney asked, while checking her timetable.

"I was paired with (what does Tristen call Seto Kaiba?) Kaiba." Courtney looked up from her timetable. She saw no problem with that.

"So, you could have finish all the work." Courtney realized after she said it, it wouldn't be what Tea would have said; the look on Yugi's face told her so.

"He thinks to high of him self! That bastard…" Courtney hid a smile.

\They talk of him like he was my father…\

"Well, we should get on to geography." Yugi started to leave with Courtney behind him.

Nothing much happened during that class, apart from the teacher falling asleep in his boredom (I can't believe I just insulted one of my favorite classes…).

AT LUNCH

Courtney was about to put her hand in the bag when she remembered she didn't make any lunch.

"Shit…" She swore under her breath. She sat by Yugi on the grass where Tea would usually sit. Unlucky for her Duke came and sat by her. Swear words ran through her head, if this guy told of what she said on the roof, Yugi would know that she wasn't Tea.

"So, how is every one?" Duke asked. Courtney looked at him.

"I could be better…" Duke grinned, he now had the upper hand. Nothing else happened, and Duke didn't say anything about the roof meeting.

1 MONTH LATER, AFTER SCHOOL (nothing intresting happens during that time)

Courtney was walking to her house when her phone rang. Bored, she picked it up, and because Yugi was next to her she answered it like Tea.

"Hello, Tea Gardner speaking."

'I'll never get use to that, any way, I'm taking a trip home! How great is that!!!!' Courtney looked around. Yugi was watching her.

"Yeah, I'll go home." Courtney had gotten very good at acting over this month, with Tea calling her once per week. Courtney hung up on her sister.

"Sorry Yugi, I have to go home. See you at school tomorrow." With that, courtney began the walk to the apartment.

\Mum's going to go balistic when she hears that Tea is coming back.\

Courtney hid her own smile, she would most likely be locked in the spare bedroom which she could get out of. On her way to the apartment, she ran into Tea.

"Hi Tea" Courtney said with no happiness in her tone. Tea reply was completely different.

"Hi Courtney, it's been soo long since we've seen each other! I'm so happy to be back!" she continued like that for ages. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yes Tea, don't you think it would be smart to go into the apartment?" Tea nodded and pulled Courtney in while walking, starting again how great it was to be back.

AT THE APARTMENT

Courtney looked at how nice her parents were being to her twin. Hugs, gifts and more, while she would get slapped. She sighed.

\At least I'll be able to see Seto with out my parents knowing.\

Tea's ever cheerful nature was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'll just go to the spare bedroom, okay?" Courtney's voice seemed to rip through the cheerful atmosphere.

"You do that!" both parents snarled. Courtney walked away, and to a little freedom.

AT SCHOOL WITH THE REAL TEA!

Tea walked into the class early to find Seto there.

"Hi Seto" Seto looked, from the ever so good laptop, at her his ice cold eyes showing no signs of emotions.

"Only a few can call me that, and you are not one of them, Tea." Tea shook her head.

"You should let someone become your friend." She launched into a whole friendship speech, when Duke walked in.

"Hey Tea." Tea turned and her eyes light up with joy.

"Duke! How are you?" Duke smiled.

"Fine, you?"

"Wonderful!" Duke blushed and murmured something. Tea got curious about this small change.

"What was that Duke?" Duke looked up with a very red face, took a breath in and continued.

"I love you, Tea." Seto stoped typing for a split second. Tea was a little shocked before she had a blush on her face also.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I met you and I thought you would never feel the same about me…"

***************End of Chapter 3****************

ckil: what the??

cl: I can't believe I wrote that!!!

kj: neither can I... good though... hehe I got an evil idea for later!!

Yami: o.0 you made Tea and Duke be a couple???

cl: o.0 I did… this makes a huge conflict for when Tea goes back to wherever she studies dance, probably America.

kj: Please review! and guess wat!! i love salt and vinigar chips!! i'm eating some i bought in Mississippi. Only got one bag though :(

Disclaimer: o.0 even though you're shocked, cl, kj, ckil will never own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Please Review


End file.
